


Bathroom Floor

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, F/M, Female Colton Parayko, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Colton didn’t know what to expect when she told Joel that she and Andrew had broken up, but it definitely wasn’t Jaden letting herself into Colton’s house when Colton was trying to mope, with Robbi entering behind her chattering about whatever she, Dunner, and Sammy had done the night before.And Colton had hoped to be left alone to cry on her bathroom floor, because sometimes life sucked, and men sucked, and her only friend was her shower curtain.
Relationships: Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko
Kudos: 20





	Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "Bathroom Floor" by Maddie and Tae.

Colton didn’t know what to expect when she told Joel that she and Andrew had broken up, but it definitely wasn’t Jaden letting herself into Colton’s house when Colton was trying to mope, with Robbi entering behind her chattering about whatever she, Dunner, and Sammy had done the night before.

And Colton had hoped to be left alone to cry on her bathroom floor, because sometimes life sucked, and men sucked, and her only friend was her shower curtain.

“Take a shower,” Jaden’s voice left no room for argument and so Colton sighed and pulled herself up.

When she walked back into her room, she saw that Jaden and Robbi were both dressed for a night out.

“I don’t really feel like -”

“Colton Parayko, take it from someone who has had her fair share of break-ups, you need this. Because what you’re feeling right now isn’t heartbreak, it’s worthlessness. Because he belittled you and made you feel small and unpretty, and the best way to bounce back from that is to get dressed up, dance with a sexy man, and maybe bring him home with you.”

“Just how many shitty guys did you date before you and Toews got together?” Robbi asked, looking at Jaden with concern and vague horror.

“Let’s just say that none of the guys have ever liked any of my boyfriends. Pear actually wanted to punch the guy I was dating when I joined the team and Petro almost punched a lawyer I was seeing a couple years ago.” Jaden shrugged, “It’s why they’re hard on Jonathan. Now, Colton, where’s that red dress?”

“Which one?” Colton asked, toweling her hair dry and sitting down her vanity. Red looked good on her and so she had a couple of red dresses.

“The shorty one with the slit.”

“I don’t -”

“Found it!” Robbi chirped from the closet.

And Colton let Jaden get her ready - she knew by now when putting up a fight was futile. And, besides, Jaden was the best person Colton knew at applying a facade. She wasn’t going to complain about the end result. And she got shitty boyfriend stories out of it. Because as much of a jerk Andrew turned out to be, he was nowhere near as bad as any of Jaden’s exs. It was a sad thing to find comforting.

The dress was satiny and tight, coming down to mid-thigh with a slit that maybe went up higher than Colton would normally be comfortable with. It had spaghetti straps and the neckline dipped just a little - nothing too drastic - the dress was designed to accent her legs, after all. She had a smokey eye and red lip that matched the exact color of the dress. And had added waves to Colton’s normally straight hair.

“The black heels,” Jaden directed as she put her own six-inch dagger heels back on.

And then they were in Jaden’s car, headed to whatever location Eddy had picked for the night. 

And as soon as they entered the bar, their boys let out whistles and cat-calls and Jaden rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar - and Colton recognized the bartender as the one who always made Jaden’s drinks a little stronger than needed and never charged her. And Colton shook her head as Jaden leaned against the bar, cleavage on full display, and played with her hair as she ordered and Colton almost felt bad for the guy. 

“Well, look at you,” Joel greeted when she and Robby reached the group.

“Trying to get laid?” Fabbs asked, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Colt doesn’t need to try,” Eddy replied, eyes sparkling with amusement, “all she needs to do is ask and a man will fall to his knees for her.”

“In that case, Eddy, wanna dance with me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and laughing as he tripped over himself just a little bit before taking her hand and pulling her onto the dancefloor.

“Pathetic,” Dunner shook his head.

“Someone dance with me,” Robbi pouted and then giggled as Vince tripped over himself to be the one to dance with her.

Because Robbi may be VERY taken, but Vince was still weak for her and had no room to judge Joel - who had been weak for Colton from day one, whether she was single or not.

Joel placed his hands on Colton’s hips and pulled her flush against him, moving them to the beat.

“You okay?” Joel asked.

“I think so.” Colton responded, looping her arms around Colton’s neck, “I got a Jaden Shitty Boyfriend story out of it, so…”

“How many shitty boyfriends has she had?”

“You know, Robbi asked her the same thing.”

And Joel threw his head back and laughed.

As they danced, Joel’s hands migrated from her hips to the small of her back and she started toying with the ends of his hair.

“Need a haircut,” she smirked, laughing at the offended look she got in return.

“My hair is perfect.” Joel huffed.

“You wanna know why Andrew broke up with me?” Colton asked, biting her lip and taking in how Joel’s eyes darkened at the action.

“Why?”

“Because he thought I wanted you. And he thought you wanted me.”

“Any person with eyes would be stupid not to want you, Colton.”

“But you’re not just anyone with eyes.”

“No, I’m not.”

“So, do you want me?”

“Colton, I’ve wanted you from the day I met you. But… I want you to want me when you’re not getting over a break-up. I want you to know for sure that you want me. So, for tonight, we’ll dance together, and you’ll politely ignore how hard you make me like you’ve always done, and I’ll go home and get off imaging you doing the same. And then, if you still feel something for me, we’ll have that talk.”

“Sounds good,” she smirked, turning around in his arms to grind her ass against him and listening to his sharp inhale.

And it felt so right to be pressed up against Eddy. More right than anything ever.

“Come on,” Fabbs appeared in front of them, “Jaden says it’s time for Colton to do shots.”

“Well, if Jaden has decreed it…” Joel grinned, pressing his face against Colton’s hair before pulling her back toward their group and pointedly ignored the look he was getting from Fabbs.

And Joel watched in amusement as Vince bought Robbi a drink since their youngest team member didn’t do well with Tequila, shaking his head slightly as Dunner went a little red when Robbi giggled and kissed his cheek in thanks. And Joel knew that eventually Vince would get over his crush, especially since Robbi definitely wasn’t going to be single anytime soon, but it would be funny while it lasted.

His attention was brought back to Colton when she handed him one of the shot glasses, eyes catching on her smirk and the line of her throat as she threw back her own shot.

“Embarassing…” Jaden muttered.

And Joel didn’t know if she was referring to him or to Dunner - or maybe both of them - but he whined a half-hearted “heyy” at her anyway. He only got her raised eyebrow of I’m-Embarassed-For-You in return, which he knew he deserved but her face didn’t need to say it that loud.

He spent the night with Colton pressed to his side, or against his chest, and he wanted. He wanted so bad. But he needed to know she wanted him. For more than a night. Joel had never been a commitment guy, but he would marry Colton in a heartbeat. And that thought - whenever it popped into his head - never scared him the way it would if directed toward anyone else. 

So he danced with her and drank with her and made fun of Dunner with her. And got in an Uber with her - both them laughing and happy and he tried his hardest not to give into the urge to kiss her.

He then faceplanted on the bed in her guest room and passed out - like he had countless times.

When he woke up, he was surprisingly not as hung over as he thought he would be and stumbled out of the room, following the smell of coffee.

He froze when he saw Colton - hair a mess, in pair of grey pajama pants and pink tank top, cradling her mug of coffee like it was the most precious thing in the world.

He groaned his own greeting and made grabby hands at the other mug of still hot coffee - she must have heard him getting up - and grinned as she rolled her eyes and passed him the mug.

Joel let out a happy little hum as he took a drink and realized that she had fixed it jut the way he liked it.  
“Don’t sound so shocked,” she replied to the noise, voice rough, “I know you.”

“Know me better than a lot of people,” Joel responded, looking over at her, he narrowed his eyes, “How do you still manage to look that good first thing in the morning?”

“You’re one to talk,” she replied, running a hand through her hair and wincing as she caught tangles, muttering, “I should have taken a shower before passing out.”

“You’re flawless, Colton Parayko.” Eddy said through a yawn.

“You’re lying, but sweet,” Colton set her mug in the sink and kissed his cheek as she headed back to her room and a shower.

“Not lying!” Joel called after her, starting to feel a little more human but still grateful it was an off day and followed her lead, heading back to the guest room to shower in that bathroom.

He went to his drawer and pulled out a hoodie and jeans - grateful that he crashed at her place so often that he had a set drawer in her guest room…. Well, this guest room. His room. Sure, Fabs and Binner crashed in there, too, but they didn’t have drawers. 

When he walked back into the main room of the house, dressed but toweling his hair off, he found her on the couch in a pair of leggings and her damp hair in a braid. But what made him stop in his tracks was that his name was on her back - his old Chicago Wolves hoodie.

He quickly pulled himself together and headed to the laundry room to throw the towel in the hamper before throwing himself onto the couch next to her.

“Lord of the Rings or Star Wars?” Colton asked, looking up from her phone.

“Hmmmm….” Joel hummed, “It’s been a while since we watched Lord of the Rings.”

He pulled himself up to grab her Extended Editions off her movie shelf and but in the first disk of Fellowship before making himself comfortable on the couch, head in her lap and practically purring as she started playing with his curls as the movie started.

“Hey, Colt?” Eddy looked up at her, getting lost in her blue eyes for a moment, “You’re kind of my favorite person.”

“You’re kind of my favorite person, too, Eddy,” Colton smiled down at him.

“If… If I were to shoot my shot… would it be a good idea?”

“It wouldn’t be your worst,” Colton’s grin grew and Joel laughed.

“Well, be ready then.” Joel’s eyes sparkled with amusement and affection before turning his attention to the movie.

Colton entered the locker room a week later and saw a larger-than-necessary bouquet of pink roses sitting in her stall. She smiled softly and read the note.

“This is me, shooting my shot. Just a boy, sending way to many flowers to his favorite person, asking her to give him a chance to be her boyfriend.”

And Colton’s smile grew.

“What do you say?” Joel asked, looking almost unsure of himself.

Colton laughed lightly before stepping forward and kissing him, breathing out a “Yes” against his lips.

When she pulled back she laughed and said, “Notting Hill reference? Seriously??”

“Hey,” Joel defended himself, “if I recall correctly, you made me watch every Julia Roberts movie ever made about five years ago - some several times - and everytime we watched that scene, you got this look on your face.”

“You remember that?”

“I remember everything about you.”

“That’s a fine.” Pear muttered as he walked in, “Whatever is going on there.”

“Leave them alone,” Jaden rolled her eyes, barely looking up from her phone as she headed toward her stall.

“Ooo,” Pear grinned, following her, “are you talking to Jonathan?”

“I will hit you.”

“Tell him that I still don’t like him!” Pear replied, trying to look over her shoulder only to get an elbow to the gut.

“I’ll tell your wife you’re picking on me.” Jaden threatened and Pear backed down.

Colton shook her head with a grin and Joel offered to walk with her to put the flowers in her car.

“So,” Colton looked over, eyes shining, “what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking,” Joel replied slowly, “that I would cook for you.”

“Cook? Trying to impress me?”

“Always.”

“Are we about become THAT couple?”

“I’m aiming for a happy medium.” Joel grinned, “You know, better than Jaden and Toews but nowhere near as bad as Robbi and Matthew.”

“No one is as bad as Robbi and Matthew.”

“But we can definitely be sappier than Jaden and Toews.” 

“Definitely.”

They laughed and Colton carefully put the flowers in the front seat and shut the door, leaning back against the car and pulling Eddy closer to her, kissing him deeper than she had in the locker room. And Joel happily kissed her back until a car honking interrupted.

They separated and turned to glare at Fabs, who grinned and waved enthusiastically.

“Friday night,” Joel whispered, kissing her forehead, “Six o’clock.”

“Okay,” Colton grinned back.

Eddy dropped one more kiss on her lips before saying, “I’m gonna go kill a short Italian now.” 

And Colton laughed as he looked over a Fabs, whose eyes widened and then he grabbed his gear bag and took off. As soon as Eddy gave chase, Fabs threw his bag down.

Colton rolled her eyes fondly and followed, grabbing Fabs gear bag as she passed it.


End file.
